Olin Corporation U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,496, discloses a carbon-filled paper to wrap cigarettes and/or cigars, preferably used as an inner liner with regular cigarette paper or cigar wrapper as an outer wrap. The paper described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,496 contains at least 5% carbon, thus making the appearance of the paper unacceptable for use as a white cigarette paper.
______________________________________ PARAMETERS OF THE INVENTION ______________________________________ Activated Carbon Content: A small amount up to less than 2% Preferred 0.1% to 1.0% Magnesium Hydroxide Content: 0.0% to 35% Preferred 0.0% to 20% Calcium Carbonate Content: 5.0% to 40% Preferred 10% to 30% Basis Weight: 20 gm/m.sup.2 to 100 gm/m.sup.2 Preferred 25 gm/m.sup.2 to 65 gm/m.sup.2 Porosity: 1 to 200 Coresta Preferred 5 to 125 Coresta Flavorants: Specific Vanillin, ethyl vanillin, 3 methyl pentanoic acid, ethyl valerate, isoamyl isovalerate General Volatile, stable flavorants used in cigarette and cigar production Burning Chemical: Alkali metal salts of or- ganic acids selected from the group consisting of citric, malic, lactic, glycolic, tartaric, fumaric, maleic, malonic, glutaric, adipic, acetic, and succinic Burning Chemical 0.5% to 6.0% Addition rate: Acid Addition: 0.0% to 10% organic or inorganic acid compatible with the alkali metal salt burning chemical Sugar Addition: 0.0% to 10% mono-, di-, tri-, or polysaccharides Smoking Articles: Cigarettes, cigars, and the like ______________________________________